Star Wars Drabbles
by Archaeologist
Summary: Drabbles are stories that are exactly 100 words long. I have a few that I'd like to share. They range from amusing to dramatic. Enjoy!
1. Reading Aloud

I have a few drabbles that I'd like to share with you - everything from amusing to dramatic. Drabbles are 100 word stories. Enjoy!

* * *

**Reading aloud  
****Characters:** Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tahl  
**Timeframe/Genre:** JA, humor  
**Summary:** Sometimes, even a great delivery doesn't help bad writing  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Qui-Gon Jinn or Obi-Wan Kenobi or the Star Wars concept; Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"My adored one, your ardent eyes consume my being with... Obi-Wan, women like this sort of thing?"

"Absolutely. Only yesterday, Master Tahl was reading it and smiling a lot."

"Hummmm... my heart aflame, burning with desire for your fervent touch, every... I can't believe it. I would have thought Tahl had better taste. She liked this?"

"Well, she kept quoting it."

"Passionate kisses sear my... this is impossible. In the Force's name, why does Tahl want me to read this to her?"

"She said bad writing sounds better when you read it..."

"And..."

"And... she needed a good laugh."

"Obi-Wan!!!"


	2. Never Assume

**Never assume!  
Summary:** Obi-Wan is confused about something or maybe it's Qui-Gon that is confused.  
**Timeframe/genre:** Jedi Apprentice; Obi-Wan is 15. Humor.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor the Star Wars concept. Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Did you see her curves?" Obi-Wan was breathless.

Garen snickered, "Sleek..."

"I wasn't supposed to touch her but those lines….just made to be handled."

Behind them, Qui-Gon frowned. "Obi-Wan?"

"Like velvet. So responsive. I can't wait to pop her canopy and ride her forever."

"Can we both fit?"

"At once? Doubt it!"

"We could try."

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon's frown deepened.

"I'll ask. Master's got lots of experience. Not that old, either. I'll bet he's been in dozens...'

"OBI-WAN!!!!"

"Master?" Obi-Wan twisted around. "You ever fly a T-16?"

Qui-Gon sighed, relieved. That Sex-Education Talk was postponed for another day. Thank the Force!


	3. Dust to Dust

**Dust to Dust  
Characters:** Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin  
**Timeframe/Genre:** post-TPM, horror  
**Summary:** Sometimes you have to let go.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Qui-Gon Jinn or Obi-Wan Kenobi or the Star Wars concept; Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Cleaning day."

Humming merrily and slightly off-key, Obi-Wan Kenobi opened the crystalline display-case. One flick of soft cloth and dust swirled away from the rancid husk. Ignoring the greasy stench, he brushed past silvered hair, lifted lids hiding chalky-blue eyes, and smoothed the matted beard. The grinning face was glued tight but had begun to droop.

Steadfastly ignoring the chest's ever-widening wound, he lifted clawed fingers. "Needs oil." Desiccated flesh had begun to peel off in sheets.

Smiling contentedly, he snapped the cabinet shut. "I knew you'd never leave me, Master."

And the next transparent coffin. "Hello, Anakin. Cleaning day."


	4. Dreams pass in time

**Dreams pass in time**  
**Summary:** Obi-Wan is having nightmares again  
**Timeperiod:** During the Clone wars  
**Genre:** drama, rated G  
**Notes:** this idea is similar to my _Whispers in the Wind_ but is more canon in approach. It was written before the longer story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor the Star Wars concept. Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Obi-Wan._

Sleepy murmur. "Not now, Master. Tired."

_Padawan, listen..._

"No… no… don't!"

And abruptly, General Kenobi awoke. Kicking off tangled sheets, still half-groggy with exhaustion, he sat up, scowling into the darkened room.

Silence. No one there.

Regret caught in his throat. Of course, there was no one there. There never was. His Master was dead, long ago. So long ago.

"I'm going mad," Obi-Wan whispered into the night. "Or I soon will be."

The dark breathed _Padawan, please_.

But he ignored it. That way lay insanity.

"Dreams pass in time." Lying back down, he begged. "Force, let them pass."

The end.


	5. Hard life

**A hard life**  
**Timeframe:** Pre-JA  
**Genre:** drama  
**Characters:** Qui-Gon Jinn, a woman who loves him  
**Summary:** Love and loss often go hand in hand.  
**Notes:** 100 word drabble of dialogue only.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor the Star Wars concept. Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"A Jedi shall know not love."

"Your eyes betray you. You feel more than duty."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Qui-Gon Jinn, my poor fool. The Code will break your heart in time. As you have broken mine."

"I never promised more than this."

"Truth... lies, the end is the same. You will be gone and I will have only memories. Half-alive, half-alive without you."

"I cannot be less than I am. I cannot give that up, even for you."

"Go then... go without love, without regret, damn your eyes. Live your hard life. And leave me to mine!"


	6. Too late

**Too Late**  
**Summary:** Vader's thoughts after Luke surrenders to him in Return of the Jedi. On Endor. A 100 word drabble.  
**Characters:** Luke, Vader  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Luke Skywalker or Darth Vader or the Star Wars concept; Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

So young, proud, sure of the Light, his blue eyes do the impossible. How can he know that under the prison of a thousand heinous acts, I am still that young child crying for his mother, still mourning a wife that loved too well the monster within?

Turning away from his eager hope, I catch the reflection of dread armor, of a fiend encased in a black coffin, drowning in innocent blood.

The boy is wrong. There is nothing left of Anakin; there is only Vader.

"Luke, it's too late for me, son."

And I lead him to his fate.


	7. Pathetic lifeform

**Title:** Pathetic lifeforms  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon  
**Challenge** – tpm100 challenge Frustration  
**Rating:** G

* * *

The man was impossible. Climbing up to a gundark's nest - a gundark's nest! Putting back the pathetic lifeform he'd found. Ugly creatures. Nasty, too.

Lecturing me on compassion and the Jedi way. Then he had gone back to cooing at the blasted gundark. At least its parents weren't around. This time.

Stubborn, blind, frustrating man.

I was always getting him out of situations, protecting him from ravenous beasts, staying silent at Council meetings. I was his own personal pathetic lifeform.

Someday Qui-Gon will realize what he has.

Until then I'll only be the homeless stray he keeps by his side.


	8. Grey hair

**Title:** Grey hair  
**Characters:** Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Vader  
**Challenge:** tpm 100 – midlife crisis  
**Rating:** G

* * *

His hair mocked him. Xan's fall had brought more than grief; it had also brought mortality in a wealth of grey hair. Qui-Gon thought about pulling it all out. As if he could pull the pain out so easily.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Obi-Wan looked at his hair and smiled. At last. No more jabs about his youthful appearance. Now his apprentice would see the wisdom lurking beneath a head full of grey.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Vader scowled into the mirror, his scar-ravaged face sickening him. What he would give for a chance to grow old with a wife who teased him about grey hair. Too late.


	9. Please

**Title:** Please  
**Characters:** Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan  
**Challenge:** For tpm100 – use the word "please" in the drabble  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Qui-Gon Jinn or Obi-Wan Kenobi or the Star Wars concept; Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Please…" I choked on desperation.

Qui-Gon lay in my lap. My heart waited for him to say it was only a flesh wound, that he'd be up in moments. That everything would be all right. That he loved me.

The words didn't come. Only gurgling agony, life fleeing beneath my hands.

A single breath, hitching and the long slow exhale.

In desperation, my hand pushed at the hole in his chest, trying to plug it, trying to turn back time.

And I waited for the next breath to start the cycle over again.

"Please," I begged.

There was only silence.


	10. Hungry

**_And now for something completely different... :P_**

**Title:** Hungry  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan (little white meat grub), Qui-Gon (big white meat grub), hungry, very large predator  
**Rating:** I for icky  
**Challenge:** tpm 100 - food - this wasn't quite the challenge but I ran with the first part. **_All creatures need sustenance.  
_Notes:** this is an experiment. I meant it to be completely silly. Told from the predator's not-too-bright POV.

-- -- -- -- --

I hungry.

Little white meat grub attacking me. I chase grub. Blue glowing stick in paw of white meat grub hurts my tail. Ow. I grow new one back tomorrow. Glowing stick bad.

I reach for grub. I grab little grub with claws, squeeze hard. Glowing stick falls down. Good.

I shake my paw. Grub is asleep. I sniff. Smells like food. I give grub a lick. Tastes like food. I shove grub in my mouth. Grub is food. Bones crunching. Warm meat.

Bigger white meat grub hurting me with green glowing stick. Making loud upset noises.

I still hungry.


	11. Anniversary

**Title:** Anniversary  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary**: all anniversaries are not necessarily happy ones

* * *

Twelve years today.

It seemed a lifetime. Of training and arguments, laughter and pain. Of his stubborn reluctance to accept me and my unwavering belief that it was meant to be.

Of Bandomeer and last-minute apprenticeships.

Of Melida/Daan and mistakes, Telos and choices.

Then the shattered cup was remade; we became more than distant Master and pathetic Padawan. We became family.

I learned to relax into dry wit, he into smiles.

Inseparable, balanced, loved.

Until….

"I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Learner."

Twelve years gone in a single breath.

Now I was the Unchosen one.

_Again_.

Happy anniversary, Master.


	12. Nightmare

**Title:** Nightmare  
**Characters:** Qui-Gon Jinn, Xanatos duCrion  
**Timeframe:** pre- JA  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Dreams don't come true, do they?  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Qui-Gon Jinn or Xanatos or the Star Wars concept; Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Arguments in the dark._

_Derision in his student's smile, rough laughter as he shook his head, turned away - sneering disdain, ignoring him. Mocking him._

_His pale face was suddenly a kaleidoscope whirl of surprise and disbelief and growing terror as Qui-Gon tore into him. Pitiless, brutal. The horrified moans turned into screams, the smell of gore, walls splattered red and Xan's shattered eyes morphing in and out like a crazed hallucination..._

Qui-Gon woke with a shout, panting hard, bile rising in his throat.

_It was just a dream_, he told himself, _just a dream._

And then he saw the blood.


	13. So close

**So close**

**Two drabbles** – companion pieces, one from Obi-Wan's POV and one from Qui-Gon's.  
**Note:** a male&male love relationship. No physical intimacy but if men having feelings for each other upsets you, back away.

* * *

**Title:** So close  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon  
**Summary:** Some things are better left unspoken  
**Notes:** This came while listening to Disney's "So Close" from _Enchanted  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

"I love you, Master. I…."

Shocked, frowning refusal, you brush past my outstretched hand. Walls built of Jedi detachment, your broad shoulders an insurmountable barrier to happy endings, my hopes die as I watch you walk away.

Retreating into silence, into reproach, into cool contempt, you don't look back. I grieve, knowing that you're growing more distant with every sure step, our bond withering into abandonment.

You never saw the devotion in my eyes.

Or perhaps you did. And ignored it.

Now as you disappear from view, there is one last lesson I must learn.

How to live without you.

* * *

**Title:** Walking away  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon  
**Summary:** Some things are better left unspoken – companion piece to "So close".  
_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

"I love you, Master. I…."

His voice falters as I turn and walk away. My silence unspoken reproach, my back a duracreet barrier to his happy endings. With unwavering steps, I retreat from his outstretched hand.

Did he think I could accept his devotion? He knows attachment is forbidden, that he endangers his Knighthood with every heated glance.

I cannot let my heart's secret longings jeopardize his future. I will protect him, even from myself. I will abandon him to see him safe.

Someday he will thank me for it.

But does leaving him have to hurt so damn much?


	14. Forgive me

**Title:** Forgive me  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary**: Anniversaries are not necessarily happy ones. This is the companion piece to Anniversary.

* * *

Twelve years today.

I had hoped for a day of remembrances, of easy laughter and wry smiles, of successful missions relived, of discovering once again joys in a cherished partnership.

We have been so much to each other over the years. More than merely friends, we had been teacher, student - family.

And I wanted nothing more than watch you grow into Knighthood.

But the Force will not be silent. Urging, screaming, thrusting into me, demanding more than happily-ever-afters, I cannot…

Forgive me what I am about to do, my Obi-Wan.

Forgive me.

"I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Learner."


	15. Alone

**Title:** Alone  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn  
**Summary:** Qui-Gon's thoughts as he flies back to the Temple after leaving Obi-Wan on Melida/Daan  
**Rating:** G

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I left him there.

Abandoned on Melida/Daan.

Haunting me, taunting me, I try not to remember his eyes growing more vulnerable with every scornful word.

I try not to remember his fingers curling empty, the lightsaber I'd taken, confiscated – stolen - still warm in my hand.

I try not to remember his face twisting into grief or how he stood there looking as if he'd been gutted when I walked away.

Tearing him, tearing me apart.

I try not to remember the boy so silent, so bewildered.

So young.

I left him there.

Abandoned on Melida/Daan.

And I still don't know why.


	16. Holiday

**Title:** Holiday  
**Characters:** Qui-Gon, younglings  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Holidays can be fun.

* * *

Balls flying above his head - red, blue, ultraviolet, eye-popping yellow, bubble-transparent - were falling, rising, careening off walls, ceiling, each other, held up by the Force and the energy of young dreams.

Children having fun.

Joyful chaos, it was wondrous to behold.

Usually, Jedi younglings do not scamper, laugh, jump with boundless enthusiasm. But on holiday and off-duty, they were playing with wild abandon, shrieking their delight.

Qui-Gon found it strangely soothing.

One bright-haired boy toddled over, placed a grass-green ball into his palm, grinned, insisting, "Play!"

Qui-Gon grinned back, tossed the toy up high.

Sometimes, Masters need a holiday, too.


	17. Haunting me

**Title:** Haunting me  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Jedi Master - you get to decide if it's Qui-Gon Jinn or not.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, realizing what you've done is not enough.

* * *

_Then…._

I never acknowledged the exuberance of his smiles or the undeserved worship in his eyes.

I ignored a boy's soft questions, whisper of hands brushing at tunics too new for comfort, the boot-heel slap, slap as he rushed to keep up with my impatience.

I was trapped in old pain, too foolish to understand a child's heart.

And he paid for it.

_Now…._

The memory of him is a grey ghost, haunting the empty spaces behind me. My Padawan once resided there, his footsteps eagerly shadowing mine.

No more.

Only regret remains and a boy's lightsaber in my hand.


	18. One Last Time

While this is rated G, there is implied slash so if it's not your thing, move along.

* * *

**Title:** One last time  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon  
**Rating:** G  
**Challenge:** TPM challenge – the power of love  
**Summary:** Obi-Wan has to try one last time.

* * *

It hurt to watch.

The obvious affection, warm smiles, patient replies to boyish questions, easy laughter - even across the room, I could see the link between them. Master and apprentice.

No room for me. His heart was already full.

_Love me._

Yet my heart refused to believe. One last time, it insisted, one last chance.

_Love me._

The hopeless impossibility of it, distance, duty, Codes, still I gathered all my hopes, dreams and sent them into the Force.

Held my breath.

_Love me. _

Qui-Gon looked up. Our eyes met, locked. An eternity of waiting and then…

I had my answer.


	19. Long ago

**Title:** Long ago  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** OC and her daughter  
**Summary:** Sometimes things must remain hidden whether we want them to or not.

* * *

"Mama, were the Jedi bad?"

She tried not to react, tried not to draw in a breath both grief-stricken and sharp, tried not to _remember_. Carefully, she said, "What makes you say that, sweetling?"

So innocent, so trusting, so sheltered. "My teacher told me. He said that the Jedi were killed because they did bad things to the Emperor."

"It was long ago." Not long enough to erase the memories – the agonized screams, the stench of spilled blood, the sudden silence. But she kept smiling. "How about some dessert?"

And tried not to think of the lightsaber hidden under her bed.


	20. Pawn

**Mildly slashy although rated G. If that's not your thing, move along!**

**Title:** Pawn  
**Challenge:** Use the word or idea of Obeisance (An expression of deference or respect, such as a bow or curtsy) in a drabble  
**Characters:** Qui-Gon Jinn, Emperor Kenobi  
**Genre:** very AU  
**Rating:** G

* * *

As I bowed low before him, grey-green eyes and a smile, hungry and sharp, followed my every move.

Here was no petty lord but one who wielded enormous power, Emperor of the known Galaxy. I was a willing sacrifice, sent here to appease him, to do whatever it took to keep him from destroying our small sect.

But disaster was only a moment's lapse away. He knew it; so did I.

When I dared look at him again, the eager lust in his eyes took my breath away.

"Welcome, Bendu Qui-Gon Jinn." His smile deepened. "I have been expecting you."


	21. Letting Go

**Title:** Letting Go  
**Characters:** Master and apprentice  
**Genre:** drama  
**Rating:** G

* * *

"You should have let me go," his voice softens into black silk and contempt, "_Master_."

"Come back and we'll make this right somehow."

"You have no idea.The delicious terror pulsing through the Force. Pathetic lifeforms yielding their life's blood." Smiling, he takes a step closer. "The _power_."

"Padawan…"

"Yet power demands sacrifice." And in one impossible move, he spears saber-fire through my chest, impaling me. "Yours."

Unable to breathe, knowing I'd only moments to live, I whisper, "Not letting you go."

He laughs, "Brave words for a dead man."

Young fool. Death cannot stop me.

I'll never let him go.


	22. Let the games begin

**Title:** Let the games begin  
**Timeframe/Genre:** JA/humor  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Desserts are made to be shared.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor the Star Wars concept. Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Splat!_

Globs of cold, gooey pudding slowly trickled down Qui-Gon's cheek, seeping into his beard. The plop-plop-plop sound told him his hair had suffered the same fate. Even worse, the gummy ooze was slithering under his cloak, sticking flesh to cloth.

Snickering behind him, quickly stifled, the boy was trying hard not to laugh.

"It's chocolate, Master." Grinning madly, Obi-Wan leaned over, pointing to the mucky-brown mess. "Looks good on you."

Qui-Gon scooped up a handful of dessert, just smiled knowingly. "Looks better on you, Padawan."

And before Obi-Wan could escape, he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Let the games begin."


	23. The prison cell

**Title:** The prison cell  
**Rating:** G  
**Timeperiod/Genre:** post-TPM, angst  
**Summary:** While awaiting release from prison, Obi-Wan remembers.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor the Star Wars concept. Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** Inspired by a haunting and brilliant manip by sue-chose-this on LJ. Unfortunately, ff.n won't let me save the link. Sorry!

* * *

Echoing cold.

The toc-toc-toc of water hitting stone.

Chains clinking off-key in the icy wind.

The swirl of dust choking the air.

Or was it sorrow that had him gasping for breath?

Staring off into shadows, shivering in the prison gloom, Obi-Wan tried to remember their life together - Qui-Gon liberating his errant Padawan, breathing relief as they raced away, a joyous reunion.

Instead, in his mind's eye, he saw only Qui-Gon's lifeless body cooling under his hands.

Now a first mission gone awry; Obi-Wan would soon be released.

But grief was a prison, too.

For that, there was no reprieve.


	24. Jealousy does not become him

**Title:** Jealousy does not become him  
**Rating: **G  
**TPM 100 challenge:** Jealousy  
**Timeperiod/genre:** TPM, angst  
**Summary:** Obi-Wan needs to learn to let go.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor the Star Wars concept. Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Anakin.

Standing side-by-side, they looked so comfortable together, so clearly meant to be.

Memories - of Council meetings, arguments, of being cast aside - stabbed at him, twisted deep into his gut.

Obi-Wan had to turn away from them both.

It did no good.

With every smile Qui-Gon sent Anakin, with every ruffle of the boy's bright hair or rumble of soft words, with every gesture that spoke of _connection_, Obi-Wan had to remind himself that jealousy was not the Jedi way. He had to accept what was, had to let the bitter envy go.

But it remained.

It remained.


	25. Home

**Title:** Home  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon  
**Summary:** Home is where the heart is  
**Rating:** G

* * *

It hurt to breathe. The pain, dulled by medication, was still agony. I could feel broken bones, knew blaster wounds were infected.

Not the stellar triumph I'd hoped for on my first mission.

Qui-Gon, as always, was arguing with the medics.

When he turned to me, he had a worried little smile, quite unlike him, and his eyes were suspiciously bright. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was fighting tears.

"Next time, try not to get yourself killed."

"There… is… no… try," I murmured.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon intoned, pseudo-somber, then his smile turned brilliant. "Welcome home, Obi-Wan."


	26. crime and punishment

**Title:** Crime and punishment  
**Summary:** Obi-Wan really should stop calling sentients beings pathetic lifeforms – even if they are.  
**Rating, genre:** G, humor

* * *

Was it such a crime? I'd labeled other beings pathetic lifeforms and Qui-Gon had never complained, seemed to find it mildly amusing.

It was a private joke between us, a reminder of slippery mud and a clumsy apprentice being thoroughly covered in it, looking as pathetic a lifeform as ever was. Took weeks to clean up, too.

Besides, he invented the phrase - with a smile.

Now he's turned to the Darkside. Said that the 'punishment should fit the crime.'

So I've been demoted to guardian of impossible-to-keep-out-of-trouble pathetic lifeforms.

"Meesa loves yousa, Obi. Yousa boombad Jedi."

I can only whimper.


	27. Hero

**Title:** Hero  
**characters:** OCs  
**Rating:** g  
**Timeperiod:** post-Episode 3  
**Summary:** the choices you make determine who you are

************************

Shouts, the rapid-fire ping of blasters, crowds scrambling for escape. Overhead, the drone of clone-trooper ships phased in and out as they passed overhead. Tight formations dirtied the sky.

They were looking for someone, Jedi or one of those so-called rebels, heroic types that often got themselves and everyone else killed.

Behind me, the slap-slap of running boots, young voice pleading for sanctuary, whispering thanks when I pointed down the alleyway.

Moments later, I turned, found a dozen blasters in my face. "Where'd he go?"

"That way."

I wasn't no hero.

So why'd betrayal have to hurt so damn much?


	28. Lies we tell ourselves

**Title:** Lies we tell ourselves  
**TPM 100 challenge:** disguise  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** There are a thousand disguises. Some are even from ourselves.

* * *

There are many ways to lie.

Hiding behind glitter, full skirts or a mage's staff, beads and shaggy hair, armor, weapons, naked flesh.

Princely virtue. Smiles. Tears.

Masks shrouded in golden cloth, shimmering jewels and paint.

The galaxy held a myriad of disguises, a thousand, thousand ways of hiding the truth.

Never a Jedi. A Jedi was always a stoic face and a straight back, homespun robes and linen. A lightsaber gleaming at their side, polished boots clattering down Senate hallways. Rigid, duty-bound, powerful.

Unknowable, untouchable or so they had told themselves.

And that was the greatest lie of all.


	29. What I would give

**Title:** What I would give  
**Challenge:** TPM100 – ceremony  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan  
**Ratings:** G  
**Summary:** Ceremonies in a Jedi's life

* * *

There are ever only two ceremonies in a Jedi's life.

We give ourselves to others in the endless turmoil of selfless duty and infinite compassion. In those ideals, there is little room for celebration.

But there are times when a Jedi rejoices with friends, savors the passage from one role to another.

I never did.

Accepted as a Learner in the field, there was no time for ritual. That I could understand.

But I lost more than celebration in the hurried, furtive affair of my Knighting day. I lost Qui-Gon Jinn - friend, mentor, almost-father.

And no ceremony was worth that.


	30. Symphony

**Title:** Symphony  
**Challenge:** TPM100 – Sith  
**Summary:** what is music, after all, to a Sith?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** OCs

* * *

There is music in agony's fine-wire cries: bass notes of desperation, trebles of throats shattered, high-pitched screams for mercy that would never come.

Songs pure with fear and death.

Unfortunately, sometimes there are flat notes.

My latest plaything had sprayed crimson discord, life-blood staining the air. With gaping mouth and eyes bursting black, shredded bone and skin half-torn, he'd died too quickly.

A pity. I'd just gotten started. Now there was nothing left but disappointment and a body to dump.

No matter. I had a dozen more terrified, frantic beings waiting to sing for me.

Symphonies for a Sith Lord.


	31. The thin line of laughter

**Title:** The thin line of laughter  
**Summary:** The ghosts of choices  
**Rating:** G  
**Character:** Anakin Skywalker

*************************************

A thin line of laughter echoed the empty halls - joyous, carefree and alive, so alive that it hurt the back of his throat and the place where his heart once lived.

It was all illusion. There was nothing here but brittle bones and shredded cloth. He told himself the dead don't rise to play games in the crumbling ruins.

And yet the swell of giggles, high-pitched glee of children's dreams, of playtimes and friendships and bright futures, kept hammering him, reminding him of choices he'd made so long ago.

What was left of Anakin Skywalker mourned what could have been.


	32. A sneeze and a dance

**Title:** A sneeze and a dance  
**Challenge:** TPM-100 (in sickness and in health)  
**Summary:** Obi-Wan is sick and not happy about it  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn

***********************************

Obi-Wan hates being sick.

He has more important things to do. He should be saving lives, not laid up in his room feeling miserable. It is an affront to the Jedi Order, the Code, and everything else.

Blasted sickness - disgusting, embarrassing. With side-effects.

_Especially_ side-effects.

He tries to control them. He does. But every sneeze, his bed flies; coughing and things begin to dive-bomb him. When his fever spiked earlier, apparently the furniture had all danced into a messy pile in the middle of the room.

"Never be sick again," he vows and sneezes.

Blasted flying bed!

Qui-Gon just smiles.


	33. Just another day in CoCo Town

**Title:** Just another day in CoCo Town  
**Summary:** A shop owner finds something he'd rather not.  
**Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Challenge:** TPM100 – Jedi cloak  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Star Wars concept; Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

****************

The fabric, all browns and wet-black, spills across the entryway.

He looks around, annoyed that it had been left behind, tossed aside like trash. One more thing to clean up. A daily occurrence in this part of town, collecting garbage left by the night's crowd. The bane of every shop owner.

He reaches down, touches cloth, jerks back, his hand slimy-red. The cloak is soaked with blood, torn, almost shredded in places. Blaster-scorched, too.

He wonders - briefly - if the being survived, then picks up the cloak, tosses it into the recycler, and turns away.

Just another day in CoCo Town.


	34. Sheer Torture

**Title:** Sheer torture  
**Summary:** Non-con is such an ugly word.  
**Challenge:** TPM 100 – non-con  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Star Wars concept; Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

**************************

"Stop, please." It hurt to breathe. Curled up, his hands clutching his abdomen, he took great gulps of air, tried not to pass out. "Please!"

A wicked chuckle. "What's the matter, Jedi? Can't take it? I thought you were trained to ignore little things like discomfort."

Anakin panted, "Discomfort? Is that what you call it? It's sheer torture."

"Not from where I'm sitting."

"How about we change places, see how long before you scream." If looks could kill, she'd be dead by now.

"Not happening, Ani." Padme smiled and waved the feather his way. "Who knew you'd be so ticklish?"


	35. A Jedi's Weapon is His Life

**Title:** A Jedi's weapon is his life  
**Summary:** in a Jedi's last moments, sometimes it's better not to know.  
**Challenge:** TPM100 – lightsabers  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Star Wars concept; Lucasfilm does. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

***************************

The air was thick with silence. There was no spill of light to ease his terror; the cloying black was suffocating, pressing down until it seemed the universe was crashing into darkness.

Hands chained, head throbbing, he knew his end had come; he longed for a word, a lifting of shadow, for the Force to comfort him in his final moments.

Instead, light flared and….

On the wall, hanging like macabre trophies of Jedi dead, were dozens of lightsabers: melted, crushed. Desecrated.

Horrified, he started to turn, saw his saber in Sith hands.

Saw molten fire slicing down.

Then… black.


	36. The End

**Title:** The End  
**Summary:** a final argument between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon  
**Rating:** G  
**Challenge:** TPM-100 challenge - 100 words about 'endings'. End of a war, end of an era, end of the Jedi, end of the world.

* * *

Face frozen into dead-calm, Obi-Wan straightened, stiff and formal, and turned away. The collection of anger across his back formed a barrier too concentrated to breach, all neutronium and finality.

Qui-Gon stood there, stunned. Surely, Obi-Wan could not be serious. After all, every Jedi knew that the Force came before all else, that Qui-Gon had to follow his own instincts and train the Chosen one. He had no choice, no matter what else Obi-Wan might think.

Now, all he could do was watch his future fading into dust. An ending with no more tomorrows between them.

And grieve the loss.


	37. Beginnings and Endings

**Title:** Beginnings and endings  
**Summary:** Qui-Gon was too blind to see that the future must be protected.  
**Rating:** G  
**Challenge:** TPM100 challenge – new beginnings

*************************

Each mission was a new beginning, a chance to make things better, gathering hope's fragile seed, nurturing it into blossom. Or a last desperate attempt to avoid failure, fighting futility's dead dreams, knowing it was already too late.

Always, Qui-Gon had taught me to focus on the here-and-now, that the future would take care of itself. But I'd seen too many futures crumbling into dust, foresight's shrill warning ignored in momentary distraction.

As the Force was warning me now.

Willfully blind, Qui-Gon ignored my forebodings, ignored everything but the moment and Anakin Skywalker.

It was the beginning of the end.


	38. Secrets

**Implied slash - if that's not your cup of tea, move along. **

* * *

**Title:** Secrets  
**Word count: **100  
**Challenge:** TPM100 Secrets  
**Characters:** Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Anakin wants to marry Padmé. Secrets are revealed.

*********************

"I will marry Padmé, Obi-Wan." Anger-flushed, eyes flashing determination, there is an infinity of bitterness in Anakin's scowls. "You can't stop us."

My hands tighten, trying not to shake him into submission. Young fool. Does he want to throw his knighthood away so eagerly? "The Code demands…"

"The Code? " Anakin looks blaster-bolt furious. "You have the gall to lecture me?! You hypocrite!"

"What?" Heart pounding, remembered bruising kisses, white-fire ecstasy. So long ago.

"I saw you. With Qui-Gon." Hisses, turns away. "Always hiding, never free. It destroyed him."

"The Sith…."

"He didn't wait for you, Obi-Wan. He didn't wait."


	39. Icelilies

**Title:** Ice-lilies  
**Challenge:** TPM100 – flowers  
**Word count:** 100  
**Character:** Qui-Gon Jinn  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Qui-Gon is enjoying the first day of spring  
**********************

First light.

Above his head, the luminous white petals of ice-lilies drooped, glacial-hard, waiting, waiting.

Qui-Gon stood, breathed in the silence, the frozen quiet that comes from deep winter. The Force was strong here, vibrant under the snow, the last of hibernation giving way to a new awakening.

As sun-glow brightened the sky after months of night, the air was suddenly filled with the crystalline chime of flowers blossoming upward, a chaotic symphony of sound and dazzling color, the fine glitter of their pollen shaken free and spilling diamond-dust brilliance across the snow.

It was the first day of spring.


	40. Discoveries in Camelot

**Title:** Discoveries in Camelot  
**Word count:** 100  
**Challenge:** Crossover  
**Characters:** Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Merlin, Prince Arthur  
**Summary:** Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are in Camelot discussing Merlin's reaction to Prince Arthur.  
**Notes:** crossover for the BBC show, Merlin. I adore it! So I was very happy to write a drabble in both universes. :D For those who don't watch Merlin, he's hiding his magic from Arthur and everyone else since use of magic will get you killed.

* * *

"Merlin's afraid. He's afraid of himself, of his magical gifts, and most of all, of someone named Arthur finding out." Obi-Wan frowned concern. "He's pledged himself to another yet he hides his heart behind lies."

Staring toward a rough-stoned palace, the gilt-headed warrior practicing there with antique steel, Merlin looked hungry, longing in his fervent eyes, following swordplay's dance with passion-hard intensity.

"A true heart is ever steadfast, Obi-Wan. He fears Arthur's hatred more than his own destruction."

"It eats at him."

"When he stops hiding, love will grow."

Obi-Wan nodded, brushed his warm lips against Qui-Gon's. "No more hiding."


	41. Hands

**Summary:** Something that should never have happened**  
Characters:** Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn  
**Timeframe:** End of TPM  
**Challenge:** hands

* * *

Touch.

Trembling, uncertain, cold.

Callused fingertips tracing the line of tears down his cheek. Once-strong hands, loving hands that had molded him, tested him, trained him into the Jedi he was meant to be. Now….

Now, where once there had been strength, only trembling weakness remains. Too pained, too tired, too near death, grasping at him in desperation, begging him to train someone Obi-Wan cared nothing about. Clutching at him, hopeless, helpless.

A rough hand hovers, achingly close. He wants to turn into it, starts to, leans in and then horrified, watches it fall onto a silent chest.

Too late.


	42. A Final choice

**Summary:** The last seconds before Obi-Wan Kenobi sacrificed himself on the Death Star  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan, Vader  
**Notes:** a prompt - Obi Wan Kenobi - thoughts in the moment he lets Vader slay him

* * *

Luke's voice was distant noise. In Vader's hand, the lightsaber's hiss was a sibilant snarl of anger, his harsh words painful, vicious, but as Obi-Wan stood there, the sounds seemed to fade away.

Anakin was before him, Anakin in such agony that he lashed out in the only way he had left. And yet, and yet, Obi-Wan could feel desperation, confusion, a hopeless longing to be something other than what he was, a slave to the Emperor's every command.

Obi-Wan couldn't save him but maybe Luke could. A son's love could save them all.

The Force waited for Obi-Wan's choice.


	43. Cords

Summary: Obi-Wan really enjoys playing with cords - and tying up a certain Jedi Master  
Genre: drama  
Characters: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi 

* * *

Master, do you know what this is for?"

Qui-Gon looked up to see a heavy silken cord dangling from Obi-Wan's hand. Startled, he didn't say anything for a moment, thinking of how to explain why he kept it in his room.

"Ah... it's for tying up my...things," he muttered. He hoped Obi-Wan didn't know what it was, although he looked quite smug.

"How many... things have you tied up?" Obi-Wan's grin turned hungry as he leaned down, whispering, "With such experience, you could teach me a few things about knots." And wrapped the cord around Qui-Gon's wrists.

"Lesson time, Master."


	44. The Gimer Stick Strikes Back

**Summary:** Yoda's gimer stick is more than just a cane.  
**Genre:** sort-of humor  
**Characters:** Yoda, OCs  
**Notes:** For the dead Jinn Challenge

* * *

"The gimer stick has struck again."

"It can't be."

"Believe it. Qui-Gon Jinn tripped on the stairway and fell chest-first into the old troll's cane. One instant, he was alive; the next..."

"Dead?"

"Third one this week. I wonder about Yoda. You don't think he's..."

"Insane? Murdering people?"

"Nah, they were clumsy."

"With three dead? Not a chance. Sith Lord, maybe?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not... argggghhhhh."

Dead Jedi lay at the Sith's feet, skewered through with his ever-lethal gimer stick. "Ridiculous it is not. Hummmm, two in one blow. Good job but try for three next time, I will."


End file.
